1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal and an operation method thereof in which a liquid crystal display (LCD) window is detachable from a main body, allowing short-range wireless communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and an operation method thereof in which a LCD window is detachable from a main body, allowing a video call and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to functional advances in mobile communication terminals, new functions, such as a camera function and a multimedia playback function, are provided in addition to a wireless communication function. This multimedia function is being gradually and popularly used with improvements of a display window of the mobile communication terminal and realization of high-speed communication. The multimedia function is already being commercially used, and the mobile communication terminal will be used as an all purpose portable entertainment system. Among multimedia functions, the camera function and the multimedia playback function are the most popular functions. Accordingly, a user can view not only video-on-demand (VOD), but also digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) by using a DMB phone. Further, the user can enjoy not only a voice call, but also a video call due to improvements in data transfer rates in an International Mobile Telecommunications-2000 (IMT-2000) system and the like.
The mobile communication terminal is classified as a bar-type terminal, a flip-type or folder-type terminal according to its appearance. In general, the mobile communication terminal comprises a microphone and a speaker for voice communication, and a keypad or a touch-sensitive panel for data input. Specifically, the mobile communication terminal uses a display window, for example, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) to display an output of input data. However, the conventional mobile communication terminal is limited in its efficiency when using various multimedia functions. In other words, the conventional mobile communication terminal has a drawback in that since the LCD is mounted on a main body, the LCD cannot be effectively used for video calls, for example.